


The Sweet Sound That Calls the Young Sailors

by TripleD3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Duck Twins, Headcanon, Watching The Muppet Movie, Young Della Duck, Young Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleD3/pseuds/TripleD3
Summary: When he was young, Donald Duck didn't know what to make of himself, fortunately, a certain movie featuring a certain frog may change it all.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Sweet Sound That Calls the Young Sailors

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when i was working on a chapter of my main fic, it's a (recent) personal headcanon that Donald got his dream of becoming a singer by listening to Kermit sing a certain song while watching The Muppet Movie.
> 
> So i did what any person would do and make a fic out of it because why not.

It was a normal day at the school for a young Donald Duck, he had once again spent his lunch break alone, nobody to talk to, his sister Della was busy playing with the other kids, she had offered her brother to come play with her but he politely declined on an account of being afraid that his voice will get mocked once again.

After eating his meager lunch of a simple toast and, Donald went outside to the playgrounds to do the same thing he does every day there: walk around the area, look at other kids playing, look around the place then go back to class once the bell rings, it was quite boring but at least nobody was there to bother him.

‘’Well, well, well, if it ain’t the Quacking Boy.’’

All except one person, Donald turned around behind him to see who else but the local school bully, Pete…

‘’Look at you standing around out here doin’ nothing, why, if I were you I’d be doing something much more worth your time!’’, He said, mockingly, Donald didn’t want any trouble so he turned to walk away, unfortunately, Pete would always bring trouble to him free of charge, as he moves in front of him, blocking his path.

‘’For instance…’’

Pete grabbed Donald by the legs and dangled him up by his feet, shaking him up and down as his lunch money drops to the ground, the big bellied bully drops the poor duck and bends down to collect each dollar bills and coins.

‘’Collecting taxes!’’, Pete exclaims, laughing heartily afterwards as he finishes collecting his ill-gained money, pocketing them and turning to leave, only to be stopped in his tracks.

‘’Hey, you big palooka!’’

Pete looked down, to see Della Duck standing in front of him, glaring with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

‘’That’s my brother’s money!’’

‘’Yeah? Well not anymore, I’ve wringed it out of him fair and square, see? Now beat it, unless you’re itchin’ for a pounding!’’

Della stood her ground, although Donald had pleaded with her behind Pete to not cause any trouble using hand signals, she didn’t care, nobody gets away with stealing her brother’s money, especially not Pete.

‘’I’m not moving until you give it to him back!’’, She stated aggressively, causing Pete to chuckle.

‘’You’ve got guts, kid, too bad that I’m gonna pound it to smithereens!’’

Pete then proceeds to slam his fist on Della, who swiftly slides under Pete’s legs to avoid it, she then leaps up, grabs Pete’s underwear from his pants and begins to pull a wedgie over his face.

‘’Hey- What the?’’

Blinded by his undergarments, Pete begins to fumble around, Della quickly moves in front of Pete and sticks her leg out, causing the big bully to trip over it and fall face first towards the ground.

Della proceeds to climb on to Pete’s rear ends and takes back Donald’s lunch money from his pockets, she proceeds to walk herself and her brother inside the school lobby and out of Pete’s sight, returning the money to her brother afterwards, who sighs in relief.

‘’Donald…’’

Oh no, that tone, she was about to get all sympathetic with him, Donald thought.

‘’Why do you keep coming into the playgrounds if you’re not even gonna play with other kids? All you do is walk around, look around and nothing else, they kept thinking how weird you are for it, heck, it’s the one reason Pete even bothered with you, he just wanted to pick on you for being, well…you!’’

Donald started performing hand signals, but Della stopped him and lowered his hands.

‘’I want to hear you say it to me.’’, She said with that look on her eyes, the look that’s both a freaking combination of determination and puppy dog eyes, she always pulls this off to get an answer out of Donald, and it always works.

After a moment of the two staring at each other, Donald sighs.

‘’I don’t know what to do with my life…’’, He finally said, in his somewhat quacky voice.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’It’s just that…I don’t have anything going for me, everytime I try to make something out of myself, I always end up being a laughingstock, like the time I tried out for the cooking competition and the pot blew up in my face…’’

(Cooking competition)

Donald was chopping vegetables, putting them on the pot besides him, he stirred the soup he was making with a spoon and gave a taste, it was good but it needed something.

He grabbed a bottle of sauce and poured it on to the pot, once he finished, he looked at the result, the soup was bright red now and he lowered his spoon down to try a taste but the pot suddenly bloated up and exploded in Donald’s face, covering his face in ash.

He looked at the bottle he was using and was surprised what the label read.

_Sergeant Pepper’s White Hot Gunpowder Sauce_

_Not Suitable for Cooking_

_100% Guaranteed to Explode_

Donald looked in front of him to see the other kids laughing at him, Pete especially who was laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

-

‘’Or the time I tried out sculpting and ended up sick.’’

(House Yard, Winter)

Donald was at his house’s yard, wearing a coat and a winter hat, he was busy trying to sculpting something from ice, after a while, he finally did it.

He had finally made an ice sculpture of himself, he looked on happily, his hard work had paid off, he leaned his hands on the sculpture in satisfaction but accidentally pushed it out of the table he was working on as it slides down across the street.

Donald gave chase as the sculpture slid down all the way to the park, where it stopped right in the middle of the frozen lake, once he reached it, Donald lunged at the sculpture and grabbed onto it, only for the ice beneath him to crack as he falls down the lake.

He ended up the rest of the day sick, sitting on his bed freezing, wearing a blanket over his body as his feet were submerged in warm water, as he sneezes multiple times, he hears other kids outside from his bedroom laughing about him.

-

‘’And the time I tried out for the talent show…’’

(Talent Show)

Donald was at the stage, wearing a human cannonball outfit, behind him was a cannon and in front of him was a target made out of mattresses tied together to a couple of poles, Donald lit the fuse in the cannon and got inside of it.

Bracing himself, Donald is immediately launched into the target, but instead of hitting the target safely, he bounces from the mattresses and all around the walls and ceiling before landing in a nearby fish tank, his outfit all soaked, he climbed out of it only to see the other kids laughing at him, causing Donald to look down in embarrassment.

-

‘’Ever since that one, I never tried to do anything daring again, everyone’ll just laugh at me...’’, Donald finishes, looking down sadly.

Della puts her hands on Donald’s shoulders to comfort him.

‘’Hey, just because you failed, doesn’t mean you suck at everything, maybe you just haven’t found the right thing for you yet!’’, Donald looks up to Della, there was something that he had considered, becoming a musician, but he dare not tell anyone, not even Della for fear of them mocking him due to his voice being unfit for singing.

‘’Tell you what, when we get home why don’t we watch something together, a movie night, maybe you’ll get some inspiration.’’ Della says, smiling, Donald although hesitant, smiles back.

-

(The Living Room)

Donald came to the living room, bowl of popcorn in hand, Della was already sitting down on the floor, her back leaning against the couch.

‘’So, what are we watching?’’

‘’The Muppet Movie’’, Donald rolls his eyes, of all the movies she chose, she picked the one with puppets.

‘’What? It’s the cheapest one I could rent, besides, Dad used to watch this all the time, so it must be kinda good.’’

Donald sighs as he sits down with Della, starting up the movie on their TV.

-

The movie started with a view of World Wide Studios, as it pans out, it cuts to a scene where puppets- I mean, muppets of two elderly men arrive to the studio on a car, they slide the window on their car and introduce themselves to the security guard.

‘’I’m Statler.’’

‘’I’m Waldorf, we’re here to heckle a Muppet movie.’’, he said.

‘’Gentlemen, that’s straight ahead, Private Screening Room D.’’ The guard informed.

‘’Private screening?’’, Statler pondered to Waldorf.

‘’Yeah, they were afraid to show it in public.’’, the two laughed heartily at their heckling as their car drives to their destination.

-

Donald and Della chuckled a bit, the movie seemed to have its own sense of humor, not afraid to make fun of itself, the movie cuts to a scene where a load of Muppets were sitting in the screening room, after a couple of gags and explosions, the star of the movie himself: Kermit the Frog, arrived.

The twins watch as Kermit makes a speech in front of everyone, thanking the people who’ve worked on the film, after one more explosion and everyone getting impatient, Kermit finally gives the go ahead to roll the film as he takes a seat with his nephew Robin.

The film within a film starts with a view of the clouds, introducing the credits for the directors of the film and creator of the Muppets himself before showing the film’s title, after a couple more credits the camera moves from the clouds to a view of a forest from above as a banjo tune plays, after which we hear Kermit sing the opening song of the movie.

_‘’Why are, there so many, songs about rainbows, and what’s on the other side?’’_

_‘’Rainbows, are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.’’_

The camera shifts to a view of a swamp.

_‘’So we’ve been told and some choose to believe it, I know they’re wrong, wait and see…’’_

_‘’Someday, we’ll find it, The Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.’’_

It then slowly moves to a view of Kermit, sitting on a log, playing a banjo while singing the song.

_‘’Who said, that every wish, would be heard and answered, when wished on the morning star…’’_

_‘’Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it, look what it’s done so far…’’_

Donald had quickly become intrigued with the song, especially with the soft melody and Kermit’s soft yet endearing singing, it wasn’t anything grandiose like a pop singer or loud and obnoxious like a rock singer, it was just Kermit, singing in his regular voice.

_‘’What’s so amazing that keeps us stargazing? And what do we think we might see?’’_

_‘’Someday, we’ll find it, The Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and meee…’’_

_‘’All of us under its spell, we know that it’s probably maagiiiic…’’_

The young duck had found himself slowly but surely invested into the song, finding it soothing and warming.

_‘’Have you been half-asleep? And have you heard voices? I’ve heard them calling my name…’’_

_‘’Is this, the sweet sound, that calls the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same…’’_

Donald had become absolutely mesmerized with the song, humming alongside the tune, something Della had noticed and joined in on as well (even if hers was slightly off-key).

_‘’I’ve heard it too many times to ignore it, it’s something that I’m supposed to be…’’_

_‘’Someday we’ll find it, The Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me…’’_

_‘’La ra ree la ra roo, la ra ra ra ree raa rooo…’’_

His young mind didn’t know how, but he became inspired, the song’s theme of finding one’s self and following your dreams had won him over, from then on, any doubts he had on the film had disappeared.

-

_‘’Life’s like a movie, write your own ending, keep believing, keep pretending, we’ve done just what we set out to do…’’_

_‘’Thanks to the lovers, the dreamers, and you…’’_

Those were the last lines (and lyrics) of the film, the message was now loud and clear to Donald, no matter what, follow your dreams and find your own calling.

He didn’t care if people would make fun of him, as long as he pursues his passion and maybe make even a small amount of people happy, he’ll do it.

‘’I’m gonna be a singer…’’, He says to himself in a low voice.

‘’What?’’, Della asks.

‘’I’m gonna be a singer!’’, He exclaims loudly, ‘’But first, I’m gonna need an instrument.’’, Donald then runs out of the living room, knocking the now empty popcorn bowl into Della’s face, although it didn’t annoy her (okay, it did but only a little bit), Donald was gonna make something out of himself and he’s gonna stick to it.

-

For their birthday present, Della got a small brown jacket, while Donald got a guitar and some books on how to play it.

This was it, this was the start, the moment where his eventual illustrious career as a singer and musician would begin (Oh, if he only knew…).

**Author's Note:**

> ''You know, music can really tell you who you are as a person.''  
> ''Yeah, it can also help me go to sleep!''  
> ''DOHOHOHOHOHOHO!''


End file.
